The present invention generally relates to rotational control apparatus, relates particularly to clutches, and relates specifically to fan clutches.
Although fan clutches of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,687; 3,409,305; 3,762,517; 4,226,095; and 4,877,117 have proven to provide precise power, exceptional economy and dependable, long-lived durability, there exists a need to provide further improvements to result in a further advantageous clutch. Specifically, a need exists to avoid overheating the clutch from externally caused problems. For example, due to slippage resulting from rapid cycling of the clutch, heat is generated at the interface which the clutch is not able to dissipate fast enough causing overheating of the clutch. Such overheating can result in reduced operational life for the friction interface disc and the friction facing or other damage. Additionally, if the clutch becomes overheated at high levels and/or for extended periods of time, overheating of surrounding cooling components such as the fan belts can occur potentially causing harm thereto and may reach sufficient levels to initiate combustion such as of the fan belts.